Missed Aim
by TheLeftover
Summary: What would happen if the knife didn't get Dobby- it got Harry's stomach instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so this time I am merely playing around with the characters and trying to show what I think would happen if Harry was hit with the knife in the stomach instead Dobby being hit with the knife in the chest, when they were escaping from the manor…**

**Well, anyway, humor me and leave a review. It's gonna have two- or maybe three- chapters.**

**And before I forget- Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. I am merely borrowing her characters.**

**Bellatrix- first person point of view**

A lot of things are fated to happen, like Ron and Hermione getting together, or like how Hagrid's rock cakes will always ensure a visit to the hospital wing to get your broken tooth fixed, or like Gred and Forge pranking everyone in sight. Fate controls a lot of things. Some things are just _meant _to be. But the one thing Fate can't control is the human mind. And sometimes the human mind may sometimes make split- second decisions that could change nothing at all, or maybe even change the course of history.

For Bellatrix Lestrange, it was the latter.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHG

Bellatrix stared in frustration as Dobby- the traitor- was grabbed by Potter- the goblin was slung over his shoulder.

Without any conscious thought, she prepared to throw the knife at the elf. But just as she was about to throw the knife at it, a thought entered her too-far-gone brain.

She didn't kidnap the elf, did she? She kidnapped Potter, the mudblood and the blood traitor. The elf wasn't important. Potter was. And now, the Dark Lord was coming for Potter- who was disapparating before her very eyes.

With a howl of fury, she threw the knife at Potter instead.

The last image she saw of the group was Potter's eyes- wide in shock and pain.

**Harry- first person point of view**

I turned on the spot, chanting, _Bill and Fleur's, Shell Cottage_, with all my might, knowing it was a situation of life or death. I had never been more afraid of the possibility of splinching. Suddenly, I felt something hit my stomach. Searing pain spread across my stomach, and I felt a disturbing wetness across it.

I don't remember later how I managed it- but I continued to think about the cottage. I hit solid earth hard, and the bad landing caused searing, unbearable pain to flare across my whole body. I lay on my back, breathless due to the pain. _What the hell?_ What, exactly, was causing such a bad pain in my stomach? I found out I couldn't even lift my head, a sort of numbness spread throughout my whole body. I was kind of glad- I mean, I couldn't stand the pain for a minute longer.

A second later, Dobby's horrified orbs of eyes floated above me. I couldn't see properly. What was happening? I felt a cold fear seep through my bones. "Dobby is so sorry, Harry Potter." He looked as if he was about to cry. I would have sat up and told him I was fine, except I felt shaky with pain pounding through every pore in my body.

I zoned out, staring at him till I heard, "… will go get help, Harry Potter, sir- the wizards will save Harry Potter." What? No, he couldn't leave me. I felt panicky as he disappeared with a 'crack', and felt even more so when something suspiciously wet dribbled over my lips and down my chin. "No," I tried to whisper, but all I could manage was a single strangled groan. The pain was taking me under. I felt as if I was on fire, literally- was I dying? But even dying possibly couldn't feel as if someone was twisting and carving out your insides with a blunt screwdriver…

The blackness was closing in. The last thing I saw was Ron's fearful face looming above me, yelling- "No! Harry- _don't!_ Stay awake, please-"

My eyes closed and I let the blackness close in. It wasn't painful at all.

**Ron- first person point of view**

The day had gone so badly wrong, I thought, looking helplessly at the prone face of one Hermione Granger. Will she end up like- like Neville's parents? I swore that the next time I see Bellatrix Lestrange, I _will_ kill her. I hated her enough, after all.

I looked worriedly at the clock. It was taking far too long for Harry to show up. Where was he? I was worried about Hermione- but I was slowly getting worried for my best mate too.

Hermione stirred, and opened her eyes. "Ron?" she said sleepily, and I smile tenderly. I really had fallen hard. "Don't strain yourself, you were tortured really hard." She frowned at me, slowly sitting up. Fleur immediately pushed a goblet of some smoking liquid into her hands, and she swallowed it. Her cheeks finally regained some colour, and I sighed in relief. Then I realized I didn't have much to be relieved about, since Harry wasn't back yet. Really- what was taking him so long?

Bill stood up. "You did say he was apparating right after you, didn't you?" I knew who he was referring to.

"Yeah," I said, frowning. "Did he-" I broke off. I did not want to cook up a thousand horrible predicaments in which Harry might have landed in, while he was trying to apparate out of Malfoy Manor.

All of a sudden, a crack sounded, and Dobby appeared just as I was getting out my wand. I quickly stuffed my wand in. Dobby looked a state- his eyes were filling with tears, his weird assortment of clothes was grimy and stained with… was that _blood?_

I bent to his level. "Dobby, where is Harry?"

His lip trembled. "Harry Potter is grievously injured, sir. He is in the front."

My heart took a downward plummet at his words. "Can you take us to him?" I asked, trying not to let my voice shake too much. How grievously injured was he? Dobby held out his hand and Bill, Dean and I took it. When he apparated us there, my heart forgot about plummeting down and simply crashed down somewhere near my toes.

A pale black haired teenager was lying amidst a pool of blood. A pool of blood which was rapidly spreading every minute. I gawked. A silver knife- the silver knife held to Hermione's throat- was clearly sticking out of his sunken in stomach. Bile rose up my throat, but I forced it down. This wasn't the time to loose it. Harry needed me.

"Oh, shit," Dean breathed, and Bill breathed something much more worse. I snapped out of my daze. "W- what do we do?" I couldn't believe this was happening to _Harry,_ of all people. Maybe this was all a horrible dream.

A painful pinch suggested it was not, in fact, a dream.

"We can only levitate him- we could hurt him more if we carry him manually. Ron, help me levitate him. Dean, carry the goblin, will you- he doesn't look good either." Bill brandished his wand.

The goblin looked like a happy, healthy baby compared to Harry, but I bit my tongue and helped Bill levitate Harry. He was breathing in such a shallow way, and he was pale- too pale- and why the bloody hell wasn't he moving? I tried to keep my breathing under control. I couldn't afford to lose it- Harry was counting on me.

When we entered the cottage, Bill tersely called for Fleur who stopped and swore in French. "Fleur is a good healer- she has the requirements," he explained as I looked at him quizzically. Hermione leapt off the couch, her face paling. "What happened?" she asked, but Fleur shook her head, glancing at the floating body in apprehension. "The room- 'e cannot lie down 'ere."

She shoo-ed us all out- something about all of us bothering her while she worked- and Hermione looked at me fearfully. "What happened? How is- how did- oh my god, did he get stabbed?" What colour regained back in her cheeks was lost again and I hastily pushed her back into a chair. Fleur suddenly opened the door, ushering us all in.

My best mate was lying on the bed, looking as pale as the bedsheets- which were white, by the way- lying as still as- well, as death. "We 'ave run out of bandages." Fleur said worriedly, twisting her fingers. I wondered what they did to make them run out, then remembered that a war was going on, obviously, and they would probably treat any injured Order members if Fleur was indeed an accomplished healer.

Hermione swayed but said determinedly, "I can get them- where do we get them?" I snorted, saying, "You are staying here, Hermione- you can't even stand straight on two feet."

"This isn't the time to fight, Harry's losing blood," Bill said tensely. "Ron and I will get them from Mum's. Any thing more-" he broke off when Harry stirred.

I felt a slight bit of relief when Harry opened his eyes. Yeah, he looked like Death warmed over, he probably felt like Death warmed over- but at least he wasn't totally out, was he? If my best friend died, I wouldn't know what to do.

Harry's normally bright green eyes were cloudy with pain and unconsciousness. He blinked twice, and with a sinking feeling I realized he didn't recognize me. "Harry? Mate, this is Ron," I said urgently- surely knife wounds do not cause memory loss- when he said, quite clearly, "Ginny…" His eyelids closed and did not open again.

The room was so quiet that if a wand fell to the floor, it would have been as loud as an explosion.

"Why," Bill demanded, "Was he saying Ginny's name?"

Ah, crap.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGH

**Bill- first person point of view**

"Wait- Ron!" I yelled, as we apparated at Aunt Muriel's. He, meanwhile, steadfastly ignored me and hammered on the door. As we heard a commotion inside the house take place, Ron sighed. "Harry dated Ginny last year," he said quietly.

"Right," I said. "And they somehow still go strong?"

Before he could say anything, the wand flew out and Mum was at the door. "Bill! Oh my- _Ron!_" Ginny slouched up behind her. "Ask the question, Mum- see if they are mad axe murderers." Something in her voice gave away her bitterness.

"Ginny knows that I pushed her down the creek when I was eight but Charlie took the blame," Ron said confidently. Ginny gave a nod. After I said my bit, Mum swooped down on Ron. "Oh, Ron! I was always so suspicious about that creek incident," she sniffled, clutching Ron like a drowning man clutching at straws. Ron grimaced, but even he looked tear-eyed. "Hey mum, great to see you too."

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. "We aren't here for a social visit. We need to have bandages and some blood replenishing potions," I said confidently, and then I caught side of my fast- paling sister. "What- what happened? Where's Hermione? Scratch that, where the hell's Harry?" she directed the last at Ron, who winced.

Great. Really, get to the most hardest question, why don't you?

Ron looked apprehensive, "Look, don't flip- but, er, Harrygotstabbed."

"_WHAT?!"_

"Yeah- don't yell, Ginny, how do you think I feel?- so we need more bandages and potions-"

Mum rushed out immediately and Ginny had tears pooling in her eyes. Instantly feeling helpless, I gathered her into my arms and said sadly, "Don't cry, Firetop- he will be okay."

Instead, of, you know, saying, "Yeah," she pushed me away. Hard. She clenched her fists at her side and shouted, really loud, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HE WILL BE OKAY? How many people survive such attacks, huh? He- he_ promised me _in Hogwarts that he will be alright- and see what happened! How can it be okay-"

She broke off, eyes streaming and I gingerly rubbed my ears. That girl can outdo her mother in terms of yelling. I should know. There was an awkward moment of silence, interrupted with Ginny's intermittent sniffles. Mum came rushing in again, arms laden with bandages and potion bottles. She arched an eyebrow at Ginny's tears, but didn't say anything. "I am coming with you, Bill," Mum told me, and I nodded. "Ginny," I started, "Stay safe here-"

She cut me off. "Hell no," she snorted. "I am coming with you- no, mum, I have been cooped up with Aunt Muriel for so long my brain might implode." With Aunt Muriel close, anyone's brain might implode, and I tried to counter. "Ginny, it isn't-"

"I will stay at the cottage only- what could go wrong?" Ginny asked, and Ron said slowly, "Hey- she might be of some help." Ginny grinned triumphantly.

I heaved a sigh. I was getting too old for this. Then I looked at mum's tired lines of her face, at her weary eyes and grey strands of hair I had never seen before, and decided I really shouldn't speak.

"Okay," I said, annoyed. "Ron, side- apparate Ginny, will you? She is your responsibility- don't look at me like that, do you think I like this? Mum, c'mon, I'll help with the bandages and stuff."

**Ginny- first person point of view**

Once Ron had apparated me to the cottage, I shook myself free of him and looked expectantly at the little hut. After so many days of worrying, crying, pleading and praying, I was finally getting to see _him_- and then I remembered it was while he was gravely injured. He just had to get hurt, didn't he? I felt tears prick my eyes. No, I won't give up- he had to be okay. He was Harry Potter- he had to be okay. "So- where is he?"

Ron pulled me in the direction of the cottage. "He's in a bad way," he said grimly. I had never seen my brother so serious. That meant Harry was really badly hurt. My stomach clenched painfully.

We pushed open the door, and immediately Fleur was on the opposite end. I pushed in past her, and found Hermione. She didn't look good either. A scar that looked like a slit at the side of her throat, so pale she could have passed for a ghost- if I didn't know better, I would have said she was tortured. Then I realized that Harry had been hurt, and immediately asked, "Where is he?"

Hermione understood. She grabbed my shoulder. "Hey, look, I need to tell you that he doesn't look good-" I shook her hand off. "Where is he?"

She silently pointed to a slightly ajar door. I rushed in, mum and Hermione on my heels.

I stopped at the sight that greeted me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ginny- first person point of view**

Blood. Lots of it. I have never seen so much of it- even after they hurt Michael Corner. The bed sheets and pillows were an unmistakeable red, and Harry- oh, _Harry._

He lay beneath the crimson sheets, his breathing so shallow my heart stopped for a second when I thought he wasn't breathing. He was white, and it made me think he could never regain back his normal skin colour. He was still- not even moving. Fleur was trying in vain to contain the massive flow of blood. Mum, gasping softly, pushed past me and both immediately set to work. Needless to say, Harry was in a bad shape. I felt tears prickling my eyes.

He didn't look as if he was dying- he looked as if he was already dead.

Bill pulled me out. I didn't try to fight him. I felt limp with shock. All my nightmares had suddenly come back to life when I had seen the one I love, practically drenched in blood.

Bill stooped to my level. "Ginny? Are you okay?"

That did it.

"Of course I am not bloody okay!" I yelled as loud as I could. Bill winced. "The one I love is bloody dying, and I am standing here screaming at you! I-" My voice faltered. "He _promised _me…" During those golden days when both of us were dating, I had told him that this probably couldn't last forever- there was a war on the horizon, and he was in the thick of it all. He had then taken hold of my hands, confessed that there was something he had to do, and promised me that whatever he did, he would do his best to make sure he came back safe.

Getting stabbed and bleeding his life out didn't look like something safe to me.

Ron came forward, and laid both his hands on my shoulders. "Come on Ginny," he urged, "He will be alright. He is Harry- he always comes out safe."

It was like a vise gripped my heart and held it tight. I buried my head into Ron's chest and started to wail loudly. What if Harry didn't make it? The only reason I made it through the horrible detentions in Hogwarts was because of the thought that Harry was out there, fighting, but hopefully keeping his promise.

If Harry died, some part of me would die too. Because no matter how I tried to deny it, Harry had always had a special spot in my heart ever since I had woken up in the chamber to his sooty, grimy but triumphant face.

I looked at the closed door. Ron pushed me to a chair, grimacing slightly at his wet and snotty shirt. "Sit," He said firmly. "Treacle Tart will cheer you up."

I remembered that Harry like Treacle Tart- it was his favourite. I remembered how he would have crumbs of the snack stuck on his pale lips, and I would lick them away. If he died, I would never do it again. I dissolved into fresh new tears.

"Okay, okay, no Treacle Tart!" Ron yelped, eyes wide in fear. Hermione gave him a get-out look and immediately put her arms around me. "Do you want to know what happened?"

I looked up, perking up instantly.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGH

**Ron- first person point of view**

An hour after Ginny's breakdown, Mum came out of the room holding Harry. I leapt up as did Ginny and Hermione. "He's alright, on his way to recovery," she sighed, wiping her forehead. "You can go in and see him. We cleaned the bed sheets as well. I do not know when he will wake up, though."

She cast her eyes on me. "How did he get this injured in the first place?" she asked sharply. "How did he get stabbed?"

I shrugged. I wouldn't know, would I? Because a certain black haired person persuaded me to apparate first, therefore I hadn't had the pleasant opportunity to see exactly how the bloody knife plunged into his stomach.

Ginny pushed past me and almost ran into the room. Mum made to follow her, but Hermione stopped her. "She might want some privacy," she said softly.

Stumped, Mum did what she does best. "Ronald Weasley!" She yelled, making me jump. "Since when did you became so skinny? Sit down, I will whip up some dinner…" She cast a meaningful look at Fleur, who, bless her, tried to help Mum.

I looked at the door, trying to fight the brotherly urge to throw it open and demand what was going on within. Hermione laid her hand on my shoulder. "Leave them alone," she whispered, looking amused. "They do not need the brother act now. Anyway, they're in love- that should be enough."

"She's my little sister." I said, looking at the closed door. "And he's my best mate."

If you think about it, he broke the cardinal rule of being best mates; You do not date your best friend's little sister.

Hermione saw something in my eyes and hit me. I rubbed my shoulder indignantly as she hissed, "She loves him, he loves her. Are you going to deny him the happiness he deserves?"

She looked fierce and beautiful, her hair flying around like that. I remember how I was afraid for her, holding her limp body in my arms. "You're pretty," I blurted, and immediately regretted it.

"I'm what?" Her eyes narrowed.

"I meant- you know, pretty tired. Because you were just tortured. So that made you tired, you know?" Ground, swallow me now. I rubbed my neck, praying that she didn't scoff at me.

A nice blush was staining her cheeks though, and she quickly kissed my cheek, running away quickly to assist Mum.

I died and went to heaven.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGH

**Harry- first point of view**

I felt like crap. My stomach was itchy and very painful, my head felt like someone was pounding it, and my eyes really hurt. I was in a bed, and there was a sort of hardness wrapped around my stomach. What happened?

My stomach gave an excruciating stab of pain and the details flowed through my mind. The knife… lying on the ground… Malfoy Manor… Dobby…

My eyes shot open, and I groaned. That hurt.

The first thing I saw was a blurry pale white oval blob with red surrounding it. I opened my mouth and tried to say, "Who are you?" but I managed a strangled "Gah."

My glasses settled on my nose, and I blinked. A beautiful pair of brown eyes, set in a beautiful oval face flushed pink, dotted with beautiful freckles, framed by beautiful, glossy red hair. "You're nice," I mumbled.

Then I realized who exactly had red hair, freckles and brown eyes. I yelped, and sat up. Then I cursed loudly and colourfully as a wave of fire spread around my stomach. Ginny pushed me back down again, and frowned at me.

"Have you been taking lessons in cursing from Ron?" she asked, but I didn't answer. "What are you doing here?" I asked blankly. I thought she was safe... I quickly glanced over her. No injuries- what was she doing here then?

She rolled her eyes. "Please- I was staying at Aunt Muriel's, I heard you were hurt, I came over."

"Oh," I said weakly. I wondered if she remembered the promise I made to her.

She did. "What the hell were you thinking, Potter?" she yelled, and I flinched. "You made me promise, Potter, and when people make promises they are expected to keep it! Then I find out that Bellatrix bloody Lestrange had impaled you on a knife!"

Now that was unfair. But I needed to do something first. "Are you okay?" Obviously she is if she was able to scream at me like that, but I persisted anyway. She glared at me hotly. "Yes, I am, thank you for asking," she huffed. I looked at the door. "Ron? Hermione? Oh god, is the goblin all right? What about Dobby? And the s-"

"Hold on there, wonderboy, I can't answer all your questions at once." She took a deep breath. "Both are all right and making gooey eyes at each other. Dobby was sent back to Hogwarts, I think- at least that's what they said. The goblin is in better shape than you- he is recovering. You have been out for three days- Mum was getting worried."

Her gaze softened. For the first time, I saw her dark eyebags, and her puffy eyes, her tearstained cheeks- and knew that underneath that tough shell, I had scared her. "Sorry," I said honestly, and she sniffed.

"Mum told you to drink this- don't give me that face, Potter, who told you to get stabbed?" I dutifully drank the foul potions, and my headache lessened slightly. I blinked at her. "Shouldn't someone be told I'm awake?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked me. I shook my head. "They don't have to be- they trust me fully." She sat quietly gazing at me. I felt a slight foreboding, and said hastily, "Well, the knife just flew at me! I didn't have a chance to duck."

That was the wrong thing to say. "Well, then you should have ducked!" She screeched, and I sank into the pillows. "You should have done something to save yourself, because you promised me that you would do whatever you could to save yourself but you didn't, you're not safe, and you're lying down like an invalid! Do you know how much blood was there? Do you? It was like a bloody sea!"

"I-"

"But maybe you don't, seeing as you looked like death warmed up through the whole thing, and you were cold as ice, and you were dying! If you had died, you would be leaving all of us behind, but you didn't think about that, did you? Gave us all a bloody heart attack, you did-"

She looked like an avenging angel. It should be illegal to have that colour as her hair.

"Ginny- _Ginny,_ oh come on," I said exasperatedly. "Its not as if I wanted to get hit by the damned knife on purpose!"

"Well, it looks as if you did! People don't go back on their promises, but maybe you thought you would break our promise a thousand times over!"

I sat up, ignoring my screaming stomach. "Look," I said almost angrily. "Its not like I wanted to get hurt-"

She rolled her eyes, and that angered me further.

"Look, I- _Listen to me, dammit!"_ I yelled, and she finally raised teary eyes at me. "Believe me, I didn't want to get hurt- but this is war, and people get hurt, and I couldn't help it if Bellatrix wanted to kill me now, could I? So you could get off your high horse, because its not my fault!"

She had an endearing look in her eye, and the rage had disappeared. Slightly unnerved, I continued angrily- albeit not that angrily.

"When I made you that promise, I wanted to keep it! Because I knew it would be worth it if I could return to the girl I loved at the end of it all. But you don't care about that, do you, you only care that I bloody-"

I never did finish my sentence. Ginny grabbed my shoulders, and yanking me towards her, she promptly stuck her tongue down my throat.

You know, what they say about redheads are true. They really are passionate.

**Author's Note: NO, this isn't the end of it! There's still one more chapter to go- sorry it took me so long to update!**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Author's note: WARNING- a bit of strong language at the end! There is one more chapter after this.**

**Harry- first point of view**

I might sound like an incredibly sappy guy- but all my pains disappeared when Ginny started snogging me. I was on cloud nine- well, on any cloud, really- and my headache had most mysteriously vanished, along with my weird stomachache. There was this whole chorus in my head singing Hallelujah- birds and trees and the like.

In this wonderful, dazed, romantic induced fog, I suddenly realized that I was snogging Ginny Weasley, my best friend's sister, the girl I had not seen for many, many months… and, ultimately, my ex-girlfriend.

This amazing revelation got me crashing to the ground with a solid, large thump, and I detached my lips from Ginny's wonderfully soft ones.

I blinked slowly and owlishly, and saw Ginny shaking her head several times. I still felt dazed. Very, very dazed. I could still feel Ginny's lips on mine- believe me, that never helps you feel focused.

"You are my ex," I told her slightly dazedly, feeling like I was on drugs. "We are broken up. I shouldn't- we shouldn't-"

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "You are still in love with me, aren't you?"

I looked away. I couldn't deny that. I mean- for the last few months the thought of Ginny and her blazing looks, her beautiful hair was the only thing that kept me going. Especially when Ron left. At that time, thinking of Ginny would bring a somewhat goofy smile to my face, hence causing Hermione to give me a knowing smile.

I do not know all that much about _love,_ but I do know that that is definitely not simply a passing fancy.

I looked at Ginny, and her brown eyes were filled with tears again. Tears I caused. "Yes, I am still in love with you," I said softly. "Too much in love- that's why I can't be with you."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "That doesn't make any sense." She paused. "I loved you ever since that time I caught you in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place shirtless."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I wasn't a pervert!" She protested, laughing. "I just couldn't help noticing certain… aspects… of your body."

Aspects all right. In Fred and George's words, I was a 'specky, scrawny, git' back then with hardly any muscle.

Ginny shook her head vigorously, but I thought of something. "Hey, why aren't all the others huddled around my deathbed?"

"They're all in bed- its night, you git, you were out for three whole days- hold on, _DEATHBED?"_

That glare of hers can make even Godzilla cower with fear.

"Sickbed," I amended nervously, eyeing her wand, and she put it down, still glaring at me.

"I won't be so forgiving next time- but yeah, they're asleep. They are all tired. You worried everyone, you know."

Realization struck me again that I was in bed while there were still horcruxes to destroy. I had a pretty good idea where the next one was already. I swung my legs off the bed, trying to ignore my pounding head and stomach. Ginny shoved me back into the soft bed.

"Where the hell do you think you are going, you git?" She demanded. My nickname might as well be git. "You are injured, sick and you want to defeat Voldyshorts in your state? He will shit himself laughing."

I fell back into the bed, glowering at the ceiling, because I knew there was some truth to her words.

"Anyway, this is a sleeping potion- it will knock you out for the rest of the night." I eyed the potion apprehensively. I really hated potions of any colour, shape, size, matter.

"Do I have to drink that? I get nightmares," I winced at the pathetic tone of my voice. A shadow passed over her face. Understanding shone in her eyes and she said gently, "It wipes out all nightmares, I promise."

Unlike me, Ginny kept her promises. So I watched quietly as she poured a healthy amount into a goblet. At least, I was quiet until I saw the whole length of her forearm.

A long, blood red scar stretched from her shoulder till her elbow. I grabbed her hand, ignoring her yelp of surprise. I looked up into her brown eyes which stared back at me determinedly. "Who did this to you?" I demanded. The scar was thick and looked as if it was a recent acquisition.

She yanked her hand back. A tear was slowly making its way down her pale cheek. In the darkness of her room, she looked pale and her beauty was somehow ethereal.

"Who hurt you?" I asked softly. Rage was pounding along my veins. Who _dared _hurt her- I will tear them from limb to limb.

She looked into my eyes, and unconsciously shivered. Then she said, "The Carrows. They did it to make Neville talk."

She handed me the goblet, her voice shaking. "Then again, you don't need to know. I am only the ex-girlfriend, after all."

I drank the goblet, wondering if breaking up with Ginny did the opposite instead of protecting her. I drank the goblet and felt my eyelids flutter. I laid down on my pillow. Ginny made to move, but I caught her wrist. "Please," I slurred. "Stay."

She hesitated, looked at me, and finally gave me a tremulous smile. "Okay." She curled up, her nose touched mine. Her brown eyes looked at mine. I could see the number of honey- coloured specks that spotted her eyes. She scooted forward as if it was the most natural thing to do, her lips barely touching mine.

"I love you," she whispered, her breath tickling my lips. I closed my eyes, and let sleep wash over me.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHG

**Ginny- first person point of view**

I was suspended in a really wonderful, pink- tinged haze. I kept seeing a pair of wonderful, amazing, beautiful pair of twinkling bright emerald eyes. It was the best dream I have had in months. I was perfectly happy with it- that is, until…

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

I shot up with a scream. "Mum!" I then realized what had actually happened. Looking beside me, I saw Harry lying down, his chest strapped up in bandages. With a blush, I realized that our legs had been tangled up, and our heads had been facing each other. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Like he was a normal teenager and not actually really facing problems that he should never face at such an age.

He wrinkled his nose, and making a small adorable noise, grabbed my pillow and hugged it to him, his soft lips yet again falling into a small smile. His hair was a mess as always, and he still looked far too pale for my liking. His eyelids made a crescent shadow on his cheeks. He looked really adorable- like he was five.

He always did have long eyelashes. As Hermione sometimes says, lucky bloke.

I realized I was ogling him- when he was _asleep,_ no less- and quickly tore my eyes away from him. I then realized that Mum was doing the same.

No, not ogling him, perverts. I meant she was staring. Then I remembered how he had woken up at midnight, how I had screamed at him, how I had then snogged the life out of him, how he finally broke away like the stupid, noble idiot he was, how he called me his ex, hence upsetting me- even if it was true- how he had caught sight of the scar I got when Amycus Carrow tried to get Neville to spill about the DA by Sectumsempra-ing me, how he had finally pleaded me to sleep with him.

I normally wouldn't- hey, don't look at me like that! - but his wide green eyes made him look like a cute puppy, and I just had to say yes.

"He woke up," I told Mum, having finished my little trip down memory lane.

"I know that," she said dryly. "He's finally moving. Outside, Ginny, I need to talk with you."

I dated Harry. I love Harry. He loves me. Therefore, I am perfectly entitled to sleep with him. For god's sake, I am still a virgin. We were only _sleeping._ Mum didn't think so.

"Why is he so tired then?" Mum demanded, in Bill's kitchen. "For all we know, Ginny- it was dark, it was night, and I know how you feel about him and I have seen how he looks at you-"

He looks at me! I mentally did a dancing jig in my head until I realized Mum was staring at me weirdly. "Mum," I sighed. "I gave him a sleeping potion, and it knocked him out."

Ron took that moment to barge in, announcing, "You shouldn't listen to her, Mum- why do you think my poor best mate's still knocked out? She probably gave him a sleeping potion and had her way with him for the whole night. I _knew_ it was the wrong idea for you to be in that room alone!"

Here I was thinking my dear brother was an overprotective git, when he really was a paranoid git. Figures.

"Its not as if you don't have your sick fantasies with having your way with Hermione for the whole night too, you know," I said meanly. "_Oh, _Hermione, I just _love _the way you-"

"That means you admit you have sick fantasies about Harry too!" Ron yelled triumphantly, pointing his finger at me dramatically. I rolled my eyes exasperatedly.

"Well, that just shows your-"

"That's quite enough, I think!" Mum said sharply, whacking both me and Ron around the heads. "Ron, peel the sprouts. Ginny, get out the knife. Both of you, arguing as if both of you were toddlers…"

"Now that's a nice thought," Ron said in an undertone. "At least Harry wouldn't dare think dirty about you, if you were a toddler."

I slammed the knife on the table and marched out of the kitchen.

"_Ron!"_ I heard Mum's frustrated yell.

I grumpily flopped on the couch, feeling irritated at Ron, at Mum, at everyone, and at Harry. I remembered him grabbing my hand and looking at my scar with rage. It had felt nice- to feel him bristling with anger on my behalf.

Then I realized this was the guy who broke his promise. This was the guy who dumped me to go kill a maniac. I didn't know why I couldn't move past it. I just couldn't.

I wasn't really irritated at him, of course. I was more scared for him. If he got injured so much by Bellatrix, what will Voldemort do to him? I hastily wiped my eyes. I hadn't forgotten how he looked like with blood coating his stomach, his face pale as death. I couldn't forget it even if I tried.

I stood up, hearing Ron and Mum argue in the kitchen. I headed out to the garden. The view was breathtaking from there. I headed to the edge of the cliff, and sat down, hugging my knees to my chest. The breeze ruffled and messed up my hair.

**Harry- first point of view**

I blearily opened my eyes. My headache from the night before had lessened down to a dull throb. My nose caught a slight whiff of an alluring, flowery scent. I raised my head, realizing that Ginny had left the room, and I was hugging her pillow to my chest. I released her pillow, blushing madly. The events of the last night caught up with me and I flopped down with a slight groan. My stomach still felt like something was punching it repeatedly- it couldn't be helped.

What was the scar all about? I shouldn't have dated her at all last year. I should have already realized then that it was too dangerous. I was a complete idiot- no one was safe around me. I remembered the scar on her forearm and my heart clenched. I really shouldn't have ever dated her. How could I have kissed her last night?

Then it dawned on me that I was a flipping idiot, because I couldn't live without the taste of her lips on mine even if I tried.

I stared at the wall in thought. What could I do then? Breaking up with her was useless. Then the most brilliant- if I do say so myself- idea popped into my head. I leaped out of bed, amazed at my brilliance. Then a wave of pain swept through my stomach. I collapsed back into the bed with a heartfelt "shit."

I patted my bandaged stomach. "Movements must be slow. Got it, stomach." The horcrux hunt was driving me insane; I was talking to my _stomach,_ for merlin's sake.

I stood up more slowly. I suddenly felt the chill hitting me as hard as the knife hit my stomach. I grabbed the table and looked around for a shirt. Seeing a random Weird Sisters shirt, I hastily put it on. It must have belonged to Bill- it was loose on me.

I shivered. It was still cold though- hit by a knife and got a cold on top of it. How the bloody hell was I going to defeat Voldemort in this pathetic state?

I saw a garish looking blanket- it was purple with bright orange stripes. Shedding my dignity and wondering how on earth anyone could own such a ghastly thing, I slung it around my shoulders. I then determinedly made my way across the room, holding onto the wall for support. I was a man on a mission.

Albeit a sick and injured man on a mission, but disregard that.

I went to the kitchen and saw everyone eating breakfast- except Ginny, the very person I wanted to see. Hermione, whose mouth was full of juice, looked up at me.

And promptly spat all of it out on Ron.

Ron waved his wand over himself in disgust. "Hermione," he said exasperatedly, but caught sight of me. "Holy fucking merlin," he swore. "What the bloody hell are you wearing?"

I clutched the blanket tighter around myself. The other occupants in the room was also staring open- mouthed at me. No need to be inconspicuous, I thought nastily.

"I was cold," I explained. "Where's Ginny?"

Understanding shone in Mrs Weasley's eyes, and she said, "She's outside dear. Harry, you really shouldn't be out- you were unconscious for three days, you need to regain your strength-"

"I'll come back once I see her," I promised and she smiled at me. "She's by the cliff," she told me quietly.

Ron stood up. "Hey, mate- do you really think you should see her? I mean- you look way too pale…"

His voice trailed off. I saw the worry in his eyes, and I realized that maybe I had worried people way more than I should have with my whole stabbing incident. I shook my head.

"I will see her- its urgent. Then I'll come back in."

I walked out of the door, feeling their eyes at the back of my head.

**Author's note: Yes, this is turning out much longer than I wanted it to be. This chapter is in two parts, the second part will be out tomorrow. In answer to BeLovedFienfyre's suggestion, I will not be including any other character's reactions- I might write oneshots about other characters' reactions in the future if I get enough reviews though. The reason why I am doing it like this is because this is a purely Harry Ginny story.:)**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Ginny- first point of view**

I heard footsteps behind me. Its weird and stalkerish maybe, but I have already memorized the sound of his footsteps. Then again, I also memorized every single one of his timetables every single year.

Except this year.

"Hey, Harry." I said monotonously. I felt his cautious footsteps approach me. I fingered my skirt. "Is it okay to sit down with you?"

I felt surprised at his question. "Of course it is- you don't need to ask." I turned around and saw Harry standing. His legs was clad in a pair of threadbare jeans, and he was wearing Bill's shirt. He looked much more better wearing it than Bill though. And a garish looking blanket was slung around his shoulders. He was clutching the ends of it together, giving a small smile.

Standing like that with the blanket slung around his bony shoulders, he looked pale and fragile. Like a small child. Then I realized he _was _fragile. I motioned for him to sit.

He sat down with difficulty, a distance away from me. I noticed him favouring his stomach, and sighed. Ruddy stubborn git… I looked out to the sea again.

"You shouldn't be here-" I started to say. He cut me off. "I'm sorry."

I looked at him, confused. "What for?"

"For many things. For not keeping you safe. For hurting you. For being an idiot-"

I sighed again. "Come here, you git."

"What?"

I scooted over to him, and laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm not mad at you. I know why you did it. If I were you I would have done it too. But- but it hurts to see you throw yourself into danger like that, you know?"

"Its not that that nice either, you know," I heard him say as he laid his head on top of mine. I let a small smile grace my lips. I always knew that this was where I belonged- sitting so close to Harry Potter I was almost sitting on top of his lap.

He cleared his throat. "Look- I'm also sorry that you got hurt. I should've- should have protected you better…"

I realized he was apologizing for the prominent scar on my forearm, and immediately slapped him on his arm.

"Ow!"

"You complete idiot- the Carrows didn't want information on you! They wanted information on the DA and Order and- well." Where was Neville now? I hoped he was okay. He was the only one who was readily available to sneak Firewhiskey into Hogwarts to piss off the Carrows.

"All the same- look, you made me realize something." He shifted, and faced me, sitting cross- legged. I followed his position, looking intensely into his serious green eyes. "What did you realize?"

"That- um," he fingered the cuffs of his jeans, turning pink. "That maybe, breaking up with you was not- uh- Look, I broke up wit you to protect you, alright? And I get stabbed and find out that it didn't do you good at all."

I waited with bated breath. Did he- did he mean…

He was turning pinker. I love it when he turns pink. No, its not revenge for when I was a first year and I used to turn red around him. He looks pretty good when he blushes- unlike me, I look like a bloody carrot.

"I just- maybe, well, I thought that maybe breaking up with you was counter- productive."

Finally the pigheaded fool gets it. I clapped sarcastically and he looked up, brow arched and flushing.

"Finally," I said sarcastically. "Finally you realize that breaking up with me was bloody useless. Do you know how many times I got hangovers because I drunk too much Firewhiskey trying to forget you? Do you know how many times I would cry into my pillow and sleep, still crying? Do you know how many times I would hang on to the bloody radio, or interrogate my parents on your whereabouts, because I was so bloody worried? Do you know-"

"I get it, I get it," Harry cut me off- the prat was _smirking._ I crossed my arms, definitely pissed. "So what do you intend to do?" I huffed, sounding like a little kid throwing a tantrum.

"I was thinking, that, well…" He trailed off, and he reached into his shirt. Maybe he was going to draw out his wand or something… instead, he drew out his mokeskin pouch from Hagrid.

"What about your pouch?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, I wanted to show you something- hey, hang on, how do you know I got a pouch from Hagrid?" I shrugged, and he ignored it, opening the pouch. Truth was I couldn't keep my eyes off him for the whole of his birthday at the Burrow.

His seventeenth birthday party. It feels so long ago- yet I can still feel how his hands stroked my back. Those were better times.

"Aha!" Harry exclaimed triumphantly, and drew out a… broken mirror.

"Uh," I said eloquently. "I can see how a broken piece of mirror helps our situation." He laughed, shaking his head. He turned over the mirror and underneath was the name, '_James Potter'._

I realized that the mirror belonged to his father, and felt guilty for commenting so callously about the mirror. "It belonged to your dad?" I asked and he nodded, eyes bright.

"Its part of a set," he explained. "This belonged to Dad, and the other piece belonged to Sirius. I don't know where Sirius' one went. But, well, its amazing really- say, you had this mirror and I had the other one. If you called my name into the face of this mirror, my face would appear. Then we could communicate easily."

He smiled at me. "Its an idea, isn't it? I could find another set of mirrors- then both Hermione and I could find out the charms used on this one and use it on that pair. I was thinking, well, we could- you know, communicate using those mirrors. So that I will know when you are in danger, and you will know when I am in danger. That way, we could help each other, you know?"

It was a great idea, actually. In fact, it just might work- with both of us apart. Then I looked at his thin, fragile stature, at his pale face, and how the blanket slung around his shoulders made him look much younger than seventeen, and I said, "Absolutely not."

His eager face immediately crumpled, and I felt my heart break in two. "Oh, sweetheart, I didn't mean that I hate your idea," I amended quickly. "I love it! But you and Hermione will not work on it- Hermione, Ron and I will work on it. Not you."

He looked confused. "Why?"

Oh, honestly. "Harry." I said sternly. "You need to regain your strength. You look really sick- hell, you _are_ sick! Honestly, I am surprised you even managed to walk down here without collapsing."

"I'm not made of glass," he told me quietly, and I felt my heart break again. "All the same, I don't think you should do it. The spells can take a lot out of you I bet- you need to regain your health back again." He nodded morosely.

Then he turned to me again. "I- I'm doing this, because-" I saw him swallow. "Because- look, I'm not good with words and feelings and crap. But I do know one thing, and I- I'm in love with you. Head over heels. And- and you have to realize that if you got hurt again, or d-died, the war would be lost, because I can't bear to live a life without you. As selfish as it may seem, many people have left me and I don't want another one, especially someone I love-"

I kissed him passionately and tenderly, lips moving against his soft ones. I loved the taste of his lips. I loved it when he would sigh into my mouth. I loved it when he would tentatively lick my teeth and gums with his tongue. But most of all, I loved him.

And he loved me! Me, poor old weak Ginny Weasley. I felt like screaming it out. He loves me, me me me _me…_

I detached my lips to give the poor boy a chance to breath, and told him softly, "I love you too."

His jaw dropped, then a beautiful smile spread over his lips. I smiled widely. "Does- does this mean that we are back together again?" I asked him uncertainly.

He grinned. "Hell yes," he said excitedly, then frowned. "If you want to- I mean, I won't blame you if-"

I kissed him again, shutting him off. Separating from him again, I told him coyly, "I hope you take that as a yes."

He smiled at me abashedly. "You look really beautiful," He told me, brushing a stray lock of red hair behind my ear. I smiled goofily at him. "You look beautiful too," I said honestly, and pulled him up. "Come on now, I don't want you to catch a cold. Do you need another pain potion?"

"I think I already caught one," He said, sneezing immediately. I rolled my eyes.

"You prat- couldn't you have waited for me inside?"

Looking at the mirror which ultimately will be my saviour in many dull and cold nights to come, I knew though that he wouldn't be the Harry I loved if he didn't risk a cold just to see me. I smiled.

At the moment, everything seemed alright with the world.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ginny- first person point of view**

I bit my lip as Hermione muttered to herself, turning the mirror this way and that, casting a few spells, looking intensely at the green clouds and blue clouds and clouds with an unidentifiable colour. One knew never to disturb Hermione when she was working. I learnt that the hard way second year.

I glanced at the two mirrors lying on the table next to Harry's dad's one. They were two shards of the vanity mirror I had taken from Fleur without asking her permission.

What? The woman had enough mirrors. She could live without one.

Hermione looked at me triumphantly. "Done finally?" I asked sarcastically, but she ignored me. "Its done," she said excitedly. "Here, these are the spells-" She scribbled latin on a piece of paper while I gawked. "Do yours, I'll do Harry's."

It was the day after our talk by the cliff. Harry was knocked out on the sofa, with a blanket covering him- thankfully not the ghastly looking one he had slung around his shoulders to keep himself warm. I smiled to myself at the thought. I admit that I was the one who had sneaked sleeping potion into his food- but then again, he deserved it after running around for the whole day stubbornly ignoring the fact that he was injured.

As I cast the spells, I decided to explore my Gryffindor courage. "Hermione," I asked, watching the mirror shard glow red.

"Mmm?" She asked, concentrating on the mirror. I cheered inwardly on the fact that I had managed to escape certain death by disturbing her.

"Look- you know what this is for, right?" Both Harry and I had approached her, but she didn't want to listen to any explanation. She instantly agreed to do it.

"Yes," She replied softly. "Only an idiot would be oblivious to what is going on between you and Harry." By idiot, I knew she meant my pighead of a brother. Ron.

"And what is going on, exactly?" Harry and I hadn't told anyone that we were together again. I did think we were discreet enough. Maybe the pretense of going for long walks lasting from morning till lunchtime was suspicious.

"You and he are in love." Hermione rolled her eyes, and brandished the mirror. "There- its done- wait, it doesn't look right-" She conjured two long gold chains with the ends attached to each other. "Here- attach this one to yours."

"How did you know we were in love?" I asked her, attaching the chain and admiring the end effect.

"Because I am in love with your brother, dumbass, and he is in love with me, but he is too much of an idiot to act on it." She rolled her eyes, and swung the mirror on the end of the chain. "You know, Harry had the right idea with this. He finally got his head out of his arse, didn't he?"

I laughed. "That sounds about right." I paused. "Look- take care of him for me, will you? Make sure he doesn't think up any more harebrained schemes, will you?"

"Harebrained schemes? He does that all the time. Look what happened. He is thinking up one now, actually."

I looked at her, and widened my eyes, trying to give off an innocent vibe. "Don't suppose you will tell me what it is?"

She snorted. "Try harder- on the other hand, he didn't tell us anything about not telling you." She paused, and gave me a particularly wicked look. "It involves breaking into Gringotts with a goblin."

I groaned.

She laughed. "He might tell you, he might not. On the other hand, these mirrors will work like a dream. You might find you will be able to keep your man in line."

My man. I liked that.

I looked at both the mirrors, and said, "Give them here." Hermione handed them over. I turned over the mirrors to find the hard, grey back. Taking out my wand, I carved a few words into the back, and leaned back in satisfaction. The words sounded cheesy, but in my mind, they were absolutely perfect.

Hermione leaned over and laughed softly. "They sound horribly like from a romance book- but they fit you both."

On the back, it read:

_Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley_

_Nothing can keep us apart. Not even knives._

**Author's note: Finally its done! Thank you for the reviews- they're amazing! Thank you all so so much… I originally wanted to stop at the previous one but I wasn't satisfied yet. Thanks to all of you for the compliments. **

**I am going to India tomorrow- yes, I am female and am an Indian but I have plans for another full –length story coming soon. Its completely AU and yes, its another HG story. I only ever bother to write HG story. The two are absolutely made for each other, don't you think? So keep a look out for that! After reading, please please leave one last review- it will warm my heart. **


End file.
